


Idaho

by PierintheSky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Episode: s09e09 Holy Terror, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierintheSky/pseuds/PierintheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time after Holy Terror Dean decides to take a road-trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idaho

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on Michelle and Lana's Christmas cards which are supposed to have happy, fluffy, Christmas-y things inside of them but then this happened. Which is decidedly not happy, nor fluffy,nor Christmas-y. But I'm going to post it here instead of scraping it seeing as I haven't posted anything in a long time. Not beta'd.

Dean should really invest in some warmer clothes, gloves or some shit, because right now the only part of his body that isn't frozen is his ass and that's just 'cause his baby's hood is nice and warm from the hours drive. He hasn't slept in what feels like days and if you asked him he couldn't even tell you when he made the decision to get in the front seat of the Impala. But here he is, outside a convenient store in some no-town in Idaho shivering and staring at Cas again. And he needed him. Because if he didn't have one familiar thing right now he'd probably go off and do something stupid again. Maybe this counted.

Movement inside the store caught Dean's eye as Nora, the woman who wanted Cas as a babysitter—her loss—pointed to him. He felt heat rise to his numb cheeks as Cas looked out the glass storefront catching Dean's eyes. Mouths moved as words were exchanged and then Cas was suddenly in front of him.

“Dean-”

Dean slid off the hood, opening his mouth before he had the chance to figure out what he was going to say. “I didn't even know if you were going to be here, y'know, with you being all mojo-ed up again. We should really invest in a phone for you.”

“I wanted to give Nora some warning before I left. I heard that's the polite thing to do. Today is my last day.” Dean nodded feeling the tears he'd been trying to stop brim his eyes. “Dean . . .” Cas says all concerned and shit like Dean deserves it. Like this isn't all Dean's fault. Like he wasn't the one who let some thing possess his brother when they fought so hard for so long from keeping it from happening. Like he didn't tell Kevin to trust him only to get him dead. “Dean.”

And he suddenly had an arm full of brand-new angel. Dean buried his nose in Cas' neck needing to grounded, not giving a fuck what people thought when Cas was assaulting his every sense.

“I fucked everything up, Cas.” He couldn't get out how badly he'd done so, but Cas could fill in the spaces for now.

“So did I,” he said after a few moments of silence, his hands weaving through the short hairs on the back of Dean's head. “But we can fix yours. I promise. We can do it together.”


End file.
